The Little Uchiha
by TheAngelDevil17x
Summary: After ten years of being lonely with his family, he is reunited with his baby sister once again. You will meet a girl who has been through a lot when she was alone. Learn about her dark secrets, her past, and more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

It was a long, annoying mission with my teammates we were heading back home after a three day mission. I look over and saw one of my idiot teammate Naruto running like a mad man in front us and he turn his face and yell out "COME ON! GUYS I'M HUNGRY!" and he continue on running. '_Baka' I said in my head _and look down on the dirt road, my mind was clear and everything in my surrounding was quiet. All of the sudden we all stop and hear something coming couple feet in front of us, Naruto being an idiot comes running to the noise with his Kunai knife in his hand.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi and Sakura both yelled

We all ran towards Naruto, and he was stop in his track and his face was looking at a girl. Her hair was midnight blue that reminds me of the night sky, her pale skin resembles the snow, and her eyes were closed. I look at her with a strange look, deep down I had a feeling I knew this girl. _'Kaida? Is that her?'_ I shook my head and put my hands in my pockets and I told myself _'Remember Sasuke, she gone now'. _

"Kakashi can you help her?" Sakura she look over at the girl and then to our sensei

"We have to bring her back to the village" he lean over the girl and carry her bridal style and we ran to the village as fast as we could and we admit the girl to the hostipal.

We were all sitting down in the waiting room, waiting for Kakashi to come out of the doors of the girl we brought here. I saw the door's knob turn and everyone stood up expect for me, Kakashi came out with Tsunade. As they walk they came towards me and not Sakura or Naruto, I raise an eyebrow towards them and Tsunade was right in front of me.

"What?" I ask them

"The girl... That you're teammate here is..." Tsunade start and then stop.

I kept on staring at her and silence fell into the room, unitl the doors burst open and staying there was my parents. My mother came running and nearly fell to her knees she looks at the Hokage with mix emotions in her eyes.

"Where is she?" Mikoto shouted my father Fugaku put my mother back straight up and hold her.

"I'm not hundred percent sure it's her... Mrs. Uchiha can you please go to the room and look at the girl?" Tsunade said with a low worry tone.

My mother's eyes went to the room, where they were and she took a deep breath and she squeezes my father's hand as they towards the door of the girl. After a few moments, I heard my own mother's scream in happiness '_My baby girl'. _My face went from looking to the floor from looking straight. My parents slowly came out and my mother was crying.

"It's her... Kaida, my baby girl"

My parents stare at me and I rose from chair and my hands were in my pockets and I stare back at them. I saw my own mother smile lightly at me and my father bows his head, I ran to her room, Kaida's room. I took a chair and place her right in front of her and I softly took her hand.

My head came to memory when Kaida was born in that winter night when the dangerous deadly demon came, my mother was force to give her daughter up to seal the demon. After that day, my mother never left her side until the day she got kidnapped. I slowly reach out and touch her face, and her eyes slowly open and she stare at me her eyes were as mine she had a confuse look and slowly tried to get up with the help of elbow.

"Where I am?" She ask her voice was sweet

"You're in a hostipal in the Hidden Leaf Village" I answer her

"How did I get her?" she question and her dark eyes met mine

"My teammates saw you and brought you here"

She looks over at me and she slowly reaches out and touches my face and then her hand jerked back quickly. Then she looks down and stares at the hospital's blanket, _'You should tell her who you are' _I told myself.

"Kaida?"

She snapped back up quickly and her eyes locked against mine.

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me? I ask her.

"Should I? I mean you do look familiar but just a little bit"

I continue eyeing her and she look like our mother and she was very beautiful, now I have to keep a watchful eye on her so no bakas would get her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She wondered

"You look just like her… Mother"

"Mother?" Kaida ask confuse.

'_You idiot she doesn't remember who you are probably and maybe our parents… I should bring them in here so she could remember them'_ I told myself. I got up from my chair and put my hands back in my pocket.

"Excuse me" I left her in the white plain small room and went to get my parents.

"She awake now, you guys should go inside" My mother ran into the room and my father follow.

I notice my teammates were looking at me weird and confuse, I notice Sakura rubbing her arms and I notice Naruto's eyeing the door and came from and then to me. Kakashi was just sitting down and reading his perverted book, I mumbled something and went back sitting down.

"Since when do you have a sister?" Naruto blurted out

"Since she was born baka" I answered

"Why haven't we see her were you're teammates" Saskura said as she look at me.

"She was kidnapped when Itachi and I was watching her"

_Flashback - _

_A nine year old boy with dark blueish hair was chasing after a little girl with long dark blueish hair she appear to be five years old, chasing the nine year old was a tall slender youth around his teens years. They all have smile on their faces as they were chasing each other. All of the sudden a powerful wind came and the little girl just vanish into thin air, the two brothers stop immeditetly and look around quickly and there was no sign of the little girl. The brothers look at each other once and then back where they last saw their baby sister, the younger brother close his eyes as hard as he can and open them thinking this was a bad dream._

_"KAIDA!" Both of the brothers Yelled at the top of the lungs_

I shook my head and look back at my teammates, I got up and walk slowing away from them and from the hospital and went back to the compound and I heard kunai knifes being throw. _'Itachi'_ I thought in my head as I walk towards my older brother and notice he wasn't alone he friend the fish guy was there Kisame.

"ITACHI!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

"Sasuke I can't train you to -" I cut him off short

"Kaida is here... She in the hospital with mother and father" I shout at him

Itachi form a little smile and I notice a little tear come down his face and he quickly wipe it away, and stare at me for a long time and he finally spoke.

"Are you sure its her?" he question

"Yes its her, she has the same hair color as we do, the same eyes, and mother's lips"

"My Osanai imōto" I heard Itachi say in a low whisper

"My Imōto" I said and I felt myself smiling for the first time ages the last time I smile was the day she was kidnapped


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaida's POV

I look around the room was tiny, in the corner there was a small nightstand table with a night lamp, the walls were paint white. I swing my legs over and my feet touch the cold wooden floor, I got up slowly and I felt my knees to give in and I fell to the floor. Then I heard a soft creak and the door swung open and standing there was a man and woman, when the lady saw me on the floor she ran towards me, and help me up.

"Watashi no akachan" The lady said as she tuck my hair behind my ear.

"My baby?" I ask puzzle

She sat in front of me down on her knees I notice she had my hair including the boy that came here, and she has my eyes and my skin color, I lift up my face and stare at the man he was tall, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I glance back at the lady again and I notice she had been crying.

"You don't remember us?" She wondered.

"I don't remember" I answer

In the corner of my eye I notice that the man form a frown then I notice that the lady was frowning as well. I bite my lower lip and look down and I try really hard to remember them, but nothing came to my mind it was like staring a piece of blank paper. I stare back at them and then I notice the lady was reaching out in her pocket and she pull out a wore out small teddy bear the fur was a dark brown it had a little black leather jacket and she handed the teddy bear to me.

"When you were very little you were sick and you didn't like or let's say love going to the hospital so your brothers save up their money to buy you this teddy bear for you. You were very happy about the teddy bear and you wouldn't even let go of it, you always want the bear to me with you. I remember the first time you lost the teddy bear you had a major break down and you couldn't go to sleep so your brothers and we went looking for your bear. We finally found out and gave it back to you and you said 'Thank you and goodnight" and you went to your room and fell asleep" She stated

I look down on to the bear and then the memory came flowing back to me of what she said. My thumb touch the teddy bear's face and then I look at the both of them and I felt a small diamond like fall down on my face.

"I use to call him 'Misutā Momo' Right?" I response as I look at her she was crying

"You remember his name" she cried

"Yeah mamma"

She look at me and got up quickly and wrap her arms around me and hold me tightly and I felt more tears coming down on my face that running through her shirt and I felt the same thing to my shirt. She rubs my back softly and holds me in her arms and she whisper into my ear 'Shhh mamma is here sweetie'. After a few moments of crying I pull away from her and I smile at her and she did the same thing, I stare at the man who was in the room my father. I got up and she helps me walk over to him and I stood in front of him, and he pulls me in his arms and holds me tightly.

"Daddy promises you that I'm not going to leave your side now… I don't want to lose my baby girl again" she said in a low voice I nod against his chest

He let go of me and stare at me and then back to my mother and he took my hand.

"Let's go home girls" my father said and we left the hospital and we went walking home together.

As we walk home I notice that the village had change the last time I was here, we pass by a lot of buildings and a lot of houses. We finally made it to the house I grew up in for a couple of years it was still the same, the yard was huge as I remember it with different types of beautiful of trees and the small pond was there near the entrance of the house. We walk to the back part of the house and I saw three young men talking near the training grounds.

My parents lead me over there and I notice the same boy that was in the room was there and then I notice this tall looking one with the same features of the younger boy. _'So they much be my brothers Itachi and Sasuke'_ I said to myself then I look over to this man probably taller than Itachi that remind me of a fish. Itachi stare at me and run towards me and hug me tightly.

"Little dragon I miss you" Itachi said as he plant a kiss on the top of my head

He stare down at me from head to toe and I stare back at him with confusion written all over my face.

"Why are you staring me like that?"

"You look just beautiful... My little dragon"

"Thank you"

I stare over to my brohter to the fish man and he smile softly and I felt a shiver go down to my spine and I shook my head and stare down to the ground.

"Kaida are you alright?" I heared Sasuke said I lift up my face and stare at him

"I'm just tired that's all" I said as I stare at him then I look over to my mother "Mamma may you show me the room I'm staying at please"

She nods her head and took my hand and we left the training grounds and we went to the house, we went inside and the room was still the same to me. She lead me down to a dark hallway she open up a door and she turn on a lights, the walls was paint a light blue color, the bed was in the corner near it was a cabinet with a small night lamp.

"You can stay here until your father and I fix up your room" Minato said

"Okay"

I walk over the bed and kick off my shoes, pulls off the covers and pulls the covers over me I drift off to sleep I heard the door closing softly and I heard footsteps leaving the room until it fades away. _'I'm finally home' _I said to myself and went to dreamland and everything felt right, I'm finally back reunited with my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt my heart beat racing and I also felt a shiver go through my spine and I want to scream but my mouth didn't let me. I felt myself tossing and turning as I slept through the night, I struggle to open my eyes it didn't let. All of the sudden I felt someone shaking me softly and I jump up screaming "DON'T TOUCH ME!" my heart felt like it was in the middle of my throat and stare at the person that touch me, Itachi.

"What do you mean don't touch me?" Itachi said in a concern voice

I look down and clutch on the bed sheets tightly, Itachi sat on the edge of the bed and his long fingers touch my chin and he lift up my face so his eyes can locked into mine. I pull away from him and look to the side of the room avoiding his eyes.

"Kaida please tell me what's wrong" His voice was getting worried

"What do you want me to say? That the family I stay at… The husband and his son to-tou- touch m- me in places… Or the fact when I told the wife sh- she would h- h- hit me." I stuttered and I felt tears coming down on my face.

Itachi pull me into him and he wraps his arms around me tightly. I kept on crying into his pajamas shirt. He pat my back softly and rock me back and forth the same way when I was a little kid to help me sleep.

"Shh… Kaida you're safe now… Shh big brother is here now" He whispers as he rocks me back and forth.

He stops rocking me and I tried to calm down my breathing and his thumb brush away my tears and he stare down at me.

"We should tell mother and father about this right now"

"Itachi there sleeping now… I don't want to tell them now" I said in a low voice.

"Kaida please you're having a nightmare about something that happened to you… I will go with you to their room and I will be there for you when you tell them"

Itachi took me off from his lap and place me on my bed, he got up and his hand reaches out and I stare at his hand. I took a deep breath and took it and his fingers interlock with mine, and I saw him made a small smile. He pulls me up and out of my bed and we slowly and quietly walk out of my room and into the dark hallways, we kept on walking making differences turns along the way. Finally, Itachi stood right a two huge doors and I stare at him.

"You promise you will be near me?" I said

"I promise you"

Itachi turn the door knob and he slowly open the door trying not to make a sound, he let go of hand and he walk inside and I follow quietly behind him. He stood in the middle of our parent's room and I stood next to him and I saw my parents sleeping peacefully.

"Mother, Father?" Itachi said loudly but the same time quietly.

I notice my parents move slightly and I heard my father mumbled and he slowly got up including my mother they stare at the both of us with sleepiness written all over their face. They both rub their eyes and that's when they notice me, my mother got out of bed quickly and ran over to me and she put her hands on my shoulder and she look at me with a worry in her eyes.

"Kaida my baby what's wrong?"

"She needs to ask you two something very important" Itachi stated both of my parents look at him and then to me.

"Well sweetie what happen?"

"I… I"

Then I notice my father coming towards me and he stood next to mother and his dark brown eyes stare into my onyx eyes.

"You what?" Fugaku reply in a sleepy voice then he clear his throat.

"Kaida please tell us" Mikoto said

I stare at Itachi and he nods his head and look at my parents, and I pull away from my mother's grip and stare at the floor.

"The… Family I stay at well the… Husband and his son touch me… and when I told on them to the wife and mother of the boy she hit me" I finally spoke about it.

"WHAT!" They both yelled at the same time and stare at me and I took a step back and went back looking down

"She had a nightmare about them and I told her to come here so she could tell you guys" Itachi spoke again

They look at him and nod their head, my father went towards him and pat his shoulder and then he look at me.

"You did the right thing of telling her to tell us"

"I know"

"Kaida why didn't you tell us about what happen to you? My father reply

"I didn't want to think about it anymore since I was finally home and maybe if I was here the bad memories would had gone away"

"Baby girl I'm so sorry" My mother cried as she pull me into her arms and hug me tightly.

I hug her back and tried fight back the tears and buried my face against her chest, I heard my father and Itachi talking softly and they left the room. I pull away and stare at her and I felt a little tear coming down and she wipes it away before it touches the floors.

"My little baby girl please don't cry"

"Mamma can I stay here?"

"Of course baby girl"

We walk towards the bed and she lay down first and I look at her and then I crawl into bed and lay down on my stomach facing her and I close my eyes I felt her lips touch my forehead and she plant a kiss and she lay back down. I fell asleep once again and I tried to control my dreams to have a nice peaceful dream and it work, I was dreaming about what happen to today. Then my dream changes into a flashback.

_Flashback –_

_ A small little girl was wearing her spring time kimono, she was outside watching her two older brothers doing there chores around the house. She was holding onto her teddy bear tightly as she walks towards them. The brothers stop what they were doing and stare down at the little girl, and she was trying to walk but she fell to her butt and got up again._

"_Come on Kaida you were just doing fine but unitl now" The younger brother said_

"_Don't look I want to walk in secret" the little girl reply_

_ Her brothers nod their head and went back to working, the little girl went back on walking taking small steps and she was focusing on one thing to get to her brothers. When she finally did she ran towards her older brother, he stops working and stare down at the little girl._

"_Can you and __Nissan play now"_

"_Little dragon wait until were done okay?"_

"_Okay!" The little girl form a small smile against her face._

_ Her brother bent down and plant a kiss on her forehead and she went to a huge oak tree and stay there as she watch her brothers work on the field making it look beautiful. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sunshine came upon my face and I turn around to the edge of the bed and fell off of the bed, I quickly woke up and stare around. I slowly got up and stare at the bed, my mother wasn't there, and I start walking slowly to the door so I can get a better view of their room. This was the first big room I ever seen before and it the walls in a light blue color, there was a family's photo of Itachi and Sasuke with our parents. I walk over to the table where the picture was and then I notice next to the picture of another picture of this little girl hugging her brothers tightly, I form a small smile and realize the little girl was me.

I turn around and walk towards the doors, and open one of them and then leave the room and walks to the hallways; I was looking around thinking _'Where are they? Maybe in the kitchen?' _ I continue walking making different turns, and in the corner of my eye I notice a door opening, I stop walking and saw that Sasuke was coming out and notice I was there and stop and look at me.

"Are you lost Kaida?" Sasuke question

"Yes can you show me where the kitchen please" I answer

"Okay just follow me"

Sasuke went back to his walking in ahead of me and I follow him, making turns that made your head spin, after that Sasuke stop and he point to the a table with food on the plates and cups with milk in it. Sasuke took a chair on the edge of the table. Then Itachi came and took the chair next to Sasuke, then my father took the edge like Sasuke, my mother came and took a chair next to Itachi and finally it was me and I took the chair that was facing Itachi and mother.

"How did everyone slept?" I ask all of them

"I slept fine" Sasuke answer

"Ehh Okay" Itachi respond

"I slept very well for a long time" Mikoto said with a smile

"Same here as your mother Kaida" Fugaku

I nod my head and look down at my plate with had scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, and some fruits. I kept on staring at the plate, _'I never had this much food before in my life'_ I thought to myself and took the fork and grab the eggs and start eating the food.

"Mikoto, Itachi and I are going to a mission today in the afternoon" Fugaku pronounced

"You boys better be careful because last time Fugaku you were sent to the hospital for a month of recovery" Mikoto answer with worry in her voice

"Sasuke keep an eye on your mother and your baby sister"

I look over to Sasuke and he bows his head and looks over at me and smiles lightly and I went back looking at my food and starting eating again. After a few minutes everyone was done eating everyone got up and my mother was picking up the plates, I got up and help her and we went to the kitchen. We were quiet washing the dishes, drying the dishes and putting them away finally she spoke to me.

"Kaida may I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Are you a ninja? Like your brothers"

"Yeah, my headband is in my book bag I graduated at the top of my class in the Village of the Rain"

After we were done washing the dishes, I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen and I quickly turn around and saw it was Sasuke.

"Kaida I'm going to show you around the village"

"Go Kaida you need to know your new village" Mikoto said and kiss her youngest in the head

I went over to Sasuke and we left the compound and went walking to the village, he was very close to me as people start watching and whispering 'The little Uchiha'. We made a turn and then all of the sudden I fell to the floor with a dog on my lap; I look down at the dog.

"Hello there" I grab the dog and place it on the ground

Then I see three people running towards us, one of them was a little chubby and was eating chips, the guy standing next to him was tall and had a red mark on his face, then a girl with a pink outfit and they stare at me.

"Oh whoa you must be the little Uchiha" The girl asked

"Yes, I'm Uchiha Kaida" I answer

"Oh it's nice to meet you, I'm Tenten" Tenten said

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and you already met Akamaru" "Hey I'm Akimichi Chōji"

I wave at all of them, and then Sasuke grab my arm and pull me away from them and we start walking away from them.

"Sasuke that was very rude of you… You didn't even say 'bye'"

"There is still more you need to see and know"

I look over to him and roll my eyes as I turn my face the other way to look around, Sasuke was telling me each little story about each building of this village. As we continue on I met some of Sasuke's friends, finally we reach this grassy field and standing there was three people. A girl with pink hair, a boy with blonde hair, and the man with silver hair.

"Sasuke!" The girl with pink yelled as she runs towards him

Sasuke grab me quickly and put me in front of him and the girl with the pink hair immediately stop and her green emerald eyes stared into my onyx eyes. '_He uses me as a shield, Oh I'm going to get him back'_ I thought angrily in my head. The girl with the pink point at me and back away slowly back to the man and blonde kid.

"You're the girl we found" She said

"Yeah, I'm Uchiha Kaida"

"Oh so you're the little Uchiha, I'm Haruno Sakura" Sakura pronounced

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage of this village" The boy with the blonde hair shouted

I felt eyes staring at me and then I look at the man with the silver hair, he was just standing there just watching me. There was an awkward silence until he clears his throat and went walking towards us and stops in front of me.

"I'm Kakashi it's nice to me meet you, little Uchiha"

"Hello Kakashi it's nice to meet you too"

"How old are you Kaida" Kakashi wondered

"I'm going to turn sixteen in two months"

"So you and Sasuke are two years apart" He said

"More like Two years and five months older than her" Sasuke stated


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with a start in the middle of the night. I didn't know why, but it felt as though I had something important to do.

"Hm… toilet…" I mumbled to myself as I set the covers aside and stood up groggily.

I walked slowly through the aisle, not wanting to bother anyone else. The wooden floor under my feet felt cold, even though it was mid-summer.

When at last I reached the bathroom, I realized to my horror that the door was locked. To my horror, yes, because I really had to go in or else I'd end up mopping the floors in the middle of the night.

"Just a minute." Sasuke's voice came from inside, followed by the sound of water being flushed down.

As soon as the door opened I almost rushed inside, knocking my shoulder against Sasuke's on his way out.

Relief…

"Ne… onii-san…" Sasuke was still standing on the aisle when I came out. He appeared to be very interested in something that I couldn't see. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" I tried to listen carefully and, sure enough, there was a sound of someone gasping and whimpering. "It sounds like it were coming from…"

Almost as in slow motion, I could see Sasuke's eyes widening as we both realized the source.

"Kaida's room!" We announced at the same time.

My feet felt like lead as I ran to her room as fast as I could with Sasuke following right behind me.

Even though it was relatively close to us it felt like ages until we finally raced her door and all but burst inside.

Kaida was on her bed, kicking and trashing against the sweat-soaked blankets over her and whimpering in fear.

My heart sank just then.

I'd seen this before and even though I knew exactly what was going on, it didn't make it any easier.

"Kaida!"

We dashed to her side, almost racing to see who would get to her first. I did, of course, but as soon as my hand reached her shoulder her dark eyes shot open and with a terrified squeal she flung her arm straight at my face.

"NOOOO!" She shrieked, almost begging. "Don't! DON'T!"

Holding her arms up before herself, Kaida retreated into a corner of the bed as though we could actually hurt her.

"Hey, Kai-umph!" Sasuke tried to crawl close to her but she began kicking desperately and knocked the air out of him.

"Don't! Don't touch me! Don't!" She continued to plead.

The terror I saw in her eyes then was unlike any I'd seen before.

"Kaida! Kaida, stop!" I grabbed her legs to hold them still, but that only made her squeal even louder. Then, realizing she couldn't move anymore, my sister sort of curled herself up like an armadillo and began to sob uncontrollably.

"]Please, I'll be good. I promise I'll be good." She whimpered. "I promise I won't tell anything, to anyone! Please don't do it again. Please!"

"Kaida! Kaida look at me!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard. That seemed to snap her out of it. "Look at me Kaida. You know me don't you? There's no way I could ever harm you."

"I-Itachi-nii…" She stared a t me blankly for a second, then she pressed herself desperately against me and began crying harder. "I'm so scared. I'm jus so scared!"

"Hey now…" Sasuke pat her head gently and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "We're her with you now, what could you possibly be afraid of?"

"T-They…"

"They won't find you Kaida, not now." I assured her, wrapping my arms around her as well. "And even if they do, there's no way we'd ever let them lay a hand on you again."

"I thought you were them. I thought they'd found me." She sniffled. "I don't want them to touch me again… it… it hurts so much…"

'Snap!'

That's what I heard right then.

'Snap!'

As if a vein in my head had just burst up, or my stomach had exploded from all the vile that had build up inside it all of a sudden.

There is no way to describe how much anger I felt right then. How much hatred…

My eyes darted over to Sasuke, who was clenching his teeth so hard that they were almost receding into his gums. I knew the same thing was going through his head in that instant.

Find them… make them pay… yes, that was exactly what we wanted.

Forget about moral, about right from wrong. Forget about regret and thinking twice. We would find them, whoever they were, wherever they were. We would find them, and kill them.

Kill Them!

**TheAngelDevil17x - I want to thank the YukiTenVianey for this chapter, Thank you very much!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been barely a week since I returned to Konoha, my home village, but I already knew it like the back of my hand. The only thing I couldn't understand was why they still called me 'The Little Uchiha' even when everyone knew what my name was.

I was outside, sitting under an old oak tree while I watched my brothers training with father. They were practicing on how to throw kunai knifes while blindfolded and as usual, Itachi got the hang of it after his third time. Sasuke still had a little trouble.

I noticed my father shaking his head in disappointment and I sighed. Getting up, I walked towards my brother Sasuke and took off his blind fold. He blinked a few times and stared oddly at me.

Without a word, I took the kunai off his hand and put the blind fold on myself. I'd been watching them training for the whole past week but my father never let me join them on the training.

"Uchiha Kaida what are you doi-"My father began, then he stopped when I threw the Kunai.

I removed the blind fold and noticed that I had hit the target on my first try, just like I knew I would. I handed the blind fold back to Sasuke.

"Just listen to your surroundings Sasuke, that's what I did." I explained and went back to where I had been sitting. Looking up, I realized that the Uchiha men were watching me.

My father was between them, his arms were stiff. Itachi was on his left with his arms crossed and Sasuke was at his right doing the same thing as Itachi.

I looked down and rolled my eyes, then looked back up at them.

"What?" I asked in my nicest voice.

"Since when do you know how to throw a Kunai?" Fugaku demanded.

"Since the day I learned how to throw it." I shrugged.

"Kaida!" He shouted at me

"What? Mamma didn't tell you guys I graduated top of my class to become a ninja in the Rain village?"

The expression in their faces changed gradually. My father loosened his arms up a bit, but my brothers began to look at me as if I was some sort of strange animal. It made me uncomfortable so I shrugged my shoulders and looked away to the other sided of the backyard.

"If you are a skilled ninja then that means that those pigs of a family put you in the academy, right?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes…" I answered after a moment of silence.

"Why didn't you escape then?"

"They said…" I looked down at the grass blades moving in the wind. It was almost like they were dancing. "They said I should be good and behave or else I would be punished, so I never tried. Besides, they always waited for me outside the academy gates. There was no chance of escape."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Fugaku frowned. "You're classmates, or a Sensei?"

"I did! Right after the graduation I told my new Sensei but they found out and they locked me away! They never let me out again after that!"

"Wait!" Sasuke reacted. "How did you leave if they never let you out again?"

I pulled my legs up and hugged them close to me. I felt my stomach turn into knots so I took deep breaths and continued on looking at the grass, avoiding their eyes.

"Uchiha Kaida, how did you escape that house?" Father boomed.

"I..." I began, then stopped and looked up at them.

"What happened?" Itachi asked worriedly.

It was then that I heard my mom calling for us to come for dinner and I quickly got up and ran towards her to avoid answering their questions.

I walked inside the dining room and sat down, looking down at my dinner: Sticky rice balls, honey chicken, and noodles.

The boys came a few second later. They took their chairs and ate in silence as they normally did, but I could feel their eyes watching me all the time.

Dinner went by and I got up in a hurry to avoid further interrogation. I walked down the hall to my room and locked the door behind me, and then I laid down on my bed. Even though I tried to avoid it, I began to remember how I left that hell house I called 'home'.

Flashback

It was a hot summer day. I was in my room, in the corner, crying to myself and touching the bruise on my face that the lady I called 'mother' had left for me.

'They aren't really your parents, you know?' Whispered the small voice inside my head. 'You should kill them and go back to your birthplace… that home you used to dream about? It's out there somewhere; you only need to get rid of them.'

"Shut up." I whimpered and shook my head.

'You know you want to do it… THEY HURT YOU!'

"STOP!"

As always, I tried to ignore the voice. But this time it was different…

It happened so fast that I can't even remember what happened to them. All I recall is that there was fresh blood all over my clothes and on the floor near them, my adoptive parents.

I shook my head and the flashback ended. I stared up at the ceiling, and then I simply closed my eyes and fell asleep

**Gaara's Pov  
**

We were only a day away from the Hidden Leaf Village and were resting near a cave. I was watching the rain as my siblings fought to light a fire behind me

"I heard that there is another Uchiha." Temari said out of the blue.

I turned around to look over and simply nodded my head, then I turned back to stare at the rain.

The rain was coming down hard so it sound like music to my ears, the wind came and made the raindrops dance into the air. An hour passed and we ate the dinner that had Temari cooked for us.

My brother fell asleep right after he'd finished but my sister was still pacing around.

"Go to sleep Temari, I can keep watch"

"Okay… If you get tired wake me up and I'll keep watch." Temari demanded before lying down and closing her eyes.

I kept watch the whole night, watching the rain and the surroundings just in case there was someone else out there. The only noise came from Kankuro's loud snoring, so I shrugged my shoulders and focused back on the rain.

At some point I began wondering about what Temari had said. Was there really another Uchiha around, or was it just a rumor spreading like a wildfire?

"I wonder if that's true." I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Kisame's POV**

"Oh-ho." As I stretched my neck to look over the fence I couldn't help but to smile at myself.

The little Uchiha was sitting under a tree all by herself, just as I had hoped. Even then I had to look around to be absolutely sure that Itachi was nowhere around.

Deep down I knew I shouldn't do this and that the sole thought could earn me a premature death but, heck, she was so damn cute I couldn't resist.

As quietly as I could, I climbed over the fence and walked to her. Lucky me, she didn't notice my presence until I was right in front of her, then she looked at me with those delightful, charcoal black eyes of hers.

Like I said… to damn cute!

** Kaida's POV  
**  
I was leaning against a very old oak tree with a book that I was half way of finishing resting on my lap, but just as my fingers grazed the white paper to turn the page, the sun I was using for light disappeared all of a sudden

I rolled my eyes in irritation and looked up only to find one of Itachi's friends (the fish-looking one) standing there and smiling down at me.

"Excuse me…" I said in my nicest voice. "Could you please move? I'm trying to read here."

I kept on staring at him for a while, waiting for him to move. When he didn't budge, I simply sighed, closed my book and got up slowly.

I was about to walk away when he took hold of my arm and pulled me towards him, bringing his lips next to my ear.

"If I'd known my friend's little sister would be this attractive, I would have helped him find you years ago." He whispered into my ear, then kissed it softly.

I felt a strong shiver running down my back and shivered from head to toe. I tried to break loose but he still had me in his grip so I could do nothing but take a couple of breaths and try to calm myself down.

"You're so cute during the day time… are you this good looking in the night as well?" He spoke softly into my ear.

"P-Please s-stop…" I stuttered.

I felt something going down my leg very slowly and softly, as if he really wanted to make the most of that moment, and it was then that I could take no more.

Instinctively, my right hand reached out to my back pocket and I felt the cool blade's tip. Without even thinking, I pulled out a kunai and stabbed my brother's friend on the arm.

Startled, he let go of me and mumbled something under his breath. I ran away from him but my fear only increased as I heard running footsteps coming after me. Blinded by fear I made a wrong turn and I was cornered against a wooden fence. Kisame came to a stop right before me.

"Kaida." He smirked. "Don't run away from me. I just want to taste your lips."

He came even closer and I tried to back away, but I was already pressed against the fence. He took yet another step and placed his arms at either side of my face, completely trapping me.

I felt my body shivering in fear and noticed he was leaning down now, grinning widely and showing off a set of hideous, razor sharp teeth. Unable to run away, all I could do was shut my eyes and lower my head.

"Kisame-kun, please stop." I begged. "I don't like this."

I felt one of his hands reach out and grab my chin softly and he lift my face to meet his. It was then that I heard it again.

"You should kill him…"

"No." I thought in my head.

"He's hurting you like the others did, can't you see that?"

"No."

Then one of Kisame's hands slid down my waist and onto my legs like before. That was when the voice practically started shouting inside my head.

"Stop him! Make him stop!" It raged. "Hurt him… kill him… tear him apart! You can do it, kill him!"

"Please stop." I mumbled.

"KILL HIM!" It screeched.

"NO!" I shook my head violently and I slipped down to the floor. I placed my hands at either side of my head to keep the horrible words away as the tears fell down in rivers from my eyes.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed as more tears fell down.

** Itachi's POV  
**  
My eyes snapped open when I heard a high pitched scream. Then they began to close again only to shot open once more as I realized who those screams belonged to.  
It was Kaida. My baby sister Kaida.

I got out of bed as fast as I could, almost tripping over the covers, and practically flew over to where my sister was.

The first thing I saw was Kaida slumped in the corner and shaking her head violently, then I noticed the strange figure standing in front of her. I couldn't see his face well from where I was standing, but that blue skin of his was unmistakable.

"What the hell Kisame!" I yelled at him and pushed him away from her. "What did you do?!"

I quickly kneeled down and pulled my baby sister onto my lap then began rocking her back and forth to comfort her.

"I don't know. I just heard her scream and came over here." He shrugged, but there was something strange about the way he said it.

The smirk on his face wouldn't convince a fool.

I looked down at Kaida, who was still shaking her head, and shook her by the shoulders. All at once she stopped shaking her head. I looked into her dark eyes and noticed she was coming back to reality because of the way she blinked and stared at me.

"Ani wa kare o teishi suru…" she cried and buried her face against my shirt.

"Dare ga teishi suru?" I said in a low voice.

"Kisame -Kun" She mumbled into my shirt, but I could clearly hear what she said.

I activated my Sharingan, but when I looked up at Kisame he was already gone. I looked down at my sister again and kissed the top of her head and held her close to me as tightly as possible.

"I promise you, I won't let him or anyone else comes near you when I'm not around. No one will ever touch you again, okay my little dragon?" I lift up her face and planted a light kiss on her forehead while smiling warmly at her.

"Promise?" Her voice was weak from crying so hard.

"Yes." I pressed her head against my chest again. "Promise."

**TheAngelDevil17x - I want to thank the YukiTenVianey Team for helping me fix this story up, thank you very much. You guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Gaara's POV

Everybody knew who we were as we enter the Village of the Hidden Leaf and, as I made my way forward walking between my brother and sister, I noticed that some of (if not all) the people were still scared of me.

I could tell by the unmistakable glint of fear in their eyes.

It didn't matter. It never had. We were just here to see the Hokage, receive a scroll from her and go back to the Sand. Nothing else.

"GAARA!" I heard a familiar voice and turned in time to see Naruto waving his hand and practically charging at me. Luckily, he skidded to a stop right in front of us.

"Yo Gaara!" Kiba walked out of the same ramen restaurant that Naruto had just burst out of and walked to us.

"Hm." I said in acknowledgement.

My brother and sister merely nodded their heads.

"What brings you guys here?" Kiba wondered.

"We're on a mission." Temari replied, then turned her head in various directions before offering the boys a little smile. "Quick question! Is there another Uchiha around?"

"Another… oh, yeah! She's REALLY cute!" Naruto blurted out without asking how she had found out or why she wanted information about it.

"For once Naruto, you're right. I don't wouldn't mind playing "Ninja" with her." Kiba winked. "I'd ask her out, I mean, if she were a little older."

So, my sister was correct. There was another Uchiha around and judging by the description she was most probably a baby girl. After all, Naruto had just mentioned that she was "cute" and Kiba had said that he wanted to "play" with her.

My mind wandered off as I began thinking of how this baby girl would look like.

She would probably have the same dark-bluish hair that her brothers had, and obviously the famous Uchiha's dark eyes. But would she have the Sharingan too?

I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. Kiba was petting his dog's head softly and Naruto was just standing there as he stared at me. He looked as though he were about to say something else, when suddenly Itachi appeared from behind and, resting his arms around their shoulders, stepped between the petrified boys.

"I hope you're not talking about my baby sister." Itachi said in a slow, menacing way.

"No! Of course not!" They both said at the same time as they shook their heads violently.

"Really? It thought you'd said she was cute and that you wanted to… what was that again?" He glared at Kiba, who stared back at him with eyes as wide as plates. "You want to "play" with her?"

"N-no… of course not…." Kiba shivered and lowered his eyes to the dirt floor under his feet. "Why would I say that?"

"We would never even consider that possibility." Naruto said through chattering teeth.

"Good." Itachi offered them a smile that resembled that of a snake cornering its prey and patted their heads, then pushed past them and continued on his way.

"That was close" Kiba sighed once Itachi was out of sight.

"You know it" Naruto said in a low voice

I looked over to my sister, who rolled her eyes and gave a sign for us to go. I nodded my head and we said our goodbyes, once again heading for the Hokage's building.

But even as we made our way, in my mind I was still thinking about the little Uchiha. I wondered how old she really was.

Probably one or two years old.

Kaida's POV

The first thing I noticed as I walked into the kitchen were the Uchiha men, all three of them, sitting on the table and staring at the door, obviously waiting for me.

I pretended not to notice them as I made my way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, but just as I had closed the door back I heard my father's voice calling me.

"Kaida, please sit down." He said in a calm voice.

I unconsciously clutched the bottle as I gave a small, resigned sigh and walked over to the table, choosing the chair that was the farthest away from my father and placing the bottle in front of me in a desperate attempt to hide behind it.

"What's going on?" I asked in an innocent tone that sounded way too fake.

"You never answered your brother's question and we're all concerned about it." His eyes burned into mine. "How did you escape that house if you weren't allowed to go out? And you're NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU ANSWER!" He added angrily as he noticed that I was about to get off the chair and walk away again.

"Little Dragon, we're just worried about you." Itachi said in a worried voice.

"Kaida please, tell us what happened." Sasuke added.

I slumped back in the chair with my head hanging low and my hands clutching at my shorts. The memory of my escape came rushing back to my head, but I tried to push it away.

I just didn't want to remember.

They waited patiently for my answer, but when none came my father seemed to lose his temper.

"Kaida answer my question!" He boomed.

"Father Calm down" Itachi replied.

I lifted my face and stared at him, pushing the dark hair away from my eyes. If it was the truth that my father wanted, then he would have it.

"It was… just like hell. Living with them, you know? You cannot possibly…. Imagine all the pain… the nightmares… that house was just so dark… and cold… as if it were haunted. It had no trace of the warmth that families should have." I babbled while virtually clawing at my right thumb. "I can't remember… w-what happened then… how I escaped… I swear to you, it's all blank. I just remember them… they were… they…" My nails dug so hard that a piece of the flesh around my nail came off. A tiny streak of blood ran down my hand.

"What happened to them?" Itachi questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"There was so much blood all over. On them, on the walls…" I gulped. "On me…" I looked at my oldest brother and felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "I didn't do it… I mean… I didn't try to do it and I don't remember doing anything! I just ran away before they could wake up. I thought they would! I don't remember anything else, except… except for…"

'Except for the scary voice inside my head.' I thought, but dared not say.

I shook my head and covered my face, but just as I was about to fall apart, I felt arms around me.

Softly and with great care, I felt myself being lifted off the chair and then the new (yet familiar) smell of my father as he pressed me against his chest.

"It's okay." He whispered to me. "I'm sorry for making you remember. It's okay my baby."

The feeling I had was strange… unknown. His embrace didn't make me feel filthy or rough like their arms did. My father's arms made me feel frail and loved, but more than anything, protected.

I closed my eyes and felt his warmth around me… his concern… my brother's hands patting my head and I knew that they were right. It was all going to be okay now.

And, as I now knew… they were NOT going to wake up.


	9. Chapter 9

**GAARA'S POV**

It was happening again, I could feel it…

I could HEAR it…

_**'Once…' It hissed inside my head. 'Let me do it… if even just once…'**_****

"No." I mumbled as I kept on walking with long strides, my head bowed all the time.

_**'They won't know it, will they?' It said in a seductive tone. 'We've already lost them. They're too far to know it was you.'  
**_  
"No." I repeated.

_**'Why? Don't you miss it?' I felt it lurching inside me. 'The smell… the feel… all that warm blood running through your hands?'**_

The dirt floor under my feet flashed a dark red and I could hear, quite clearly, the screams of pain and horror in my ears.

"No!" I closed my eyes shut and shook my head. "I won't! Forget it!"

My mind racing, I quickened my step without looking up even once. Maybe that's the reason why I didn't see her until I felt myself crashing against her.

She let out some sort of shrill gasp as she stumbled backwards, her dark eyes wide in surprise and her long, bluish hair floating like a cloud around her as she began to fall.

Instinctively I reached my hand out to stop her, but I'm afraid I might have been too rough for my fingers sank on the skin of her arm and I ended up yanking her back to her feet instead of just helping her regain her balance.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a tone that sounded more irritated than concerned.

"O-oh…" She was trying to say something, I could tell by the way her mouth flapped open and shut like a drowning fish, but no words came out aside from that persistent vowel.

Then I noticed the fear, or borderline terror, reflected in her face as she began to walk backwards without taking her eyes away from me.

'She thinks I can hurt her?' I thought to myself. A pang of pain oppressed my chest.

_**'You should…' The creature spoke into my head. I could almost feel its blood lust reflecting on my eyes. 'She looks SO defenseless. Though, come to think of it… hadn't we killed her already?'**_**  
**  
"Stop that." I said. Both to the voice inside my head and to the young girl in front of me who was shaking uncontrollably.

But, more than anything, I was telling that to myself because this person… this little girl reminded me of something that I didn't want to remember. She brought back a past that I had long strived to forget.

_**(FLASHBACK)  
**_  
_Hugging the brown ball tightly against his chest, little Gaara hesitantly made his way through the playground that was virtually deserted, save for one little girl sitting on the swings._

"E-excuse… me…" He mumbled to her back. The setting sun rays reflected on her black-bluish hair, giving it an orange tint. "Do you… do you want to play?"

The girl turned her head and he could see his own little face reflected on the girl's terrified black eyes.

What came after that should have been no surprise. He should have already been used to it and yet, as always, it bothered him.

"P-please…." He said through gritted teeth. His little hands tightened around the ball as the sand that protected him kept on blocking the stones being hurled his way and the cries of "MONSTER!" pierced through his ears. "Stop that… I just… I just want to play, so…"

"MONSTER!" She cried out again. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

'She wants a monster…' The all too familiar voice chuckled in his ears. 'Should we show her one?'

'Stop it… I'm not…" He tried to explain but, to the girl's misfortune, she cried that word out again. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

The ball between his hands popped from the pressure just as a great wave of sand went flying on the girl's direction, covering her mouth to stop the sound and almost at the same time piercing a great, gaping hole right through her chest.

There was blood before him. A lot of it. Mixing with the sand and shining orange in the setting sun, just like the girl's lifeless black eyes.

I shook my head hard as if trying to shake the memories away. The girl in front of me could not… should NOT be here. I had killed her before, I knew I had!

"Oo… oOh…" She kept on babbling. Then, finally seeming to find her voice, the girl let out a piercing scream with the last word I could have expected to hear. "ONII-SAN!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Onii-SAN!"

Wait… what?

I hadn't even begun to wonder what she meant with that when there was a flash of black and blue and my hand was slapped away with great force… I think.

I could only measure the severity of the blow by the sound it made upon connecting with my sand shield.

"What do you think you're doing?" An angry voice growled.

It took me a second to recognize him. Uchiha Sasuke.

I blinked slowly at him, trying to hide how ** I actually was just for the sake of diplomacy. It wouldn't help the relationship between Konoha and Suna if I ended up killing a ninja of their top clan.

"Answer! What did you plan on doing with her?" He as making me look like some sort of kidnapper.

"Onii-san…" She clang to his shirt.

"Your sister?"

"Damn right, so you better stay away from her from now on." Was he threatening me?

ME?!

'let me kill him…' It hissed inside my head. 'Just his once…'

"Your sister bumped on me." I said as I turned around to show just how much that scene disinterested me. "Perhaps you should teach her how to walk."

"Watch your mouth Jinchu…"

"No." I cut him off before he could finish that last word. "YOU watch your mouth Uchiha, and keep it shut unless you'd like a mouthful of sand."

He made no reply to that.


	11. Chapter 11

**ITACHI POV**

"Kaida PLEASE." I hissed through gritted teeth. "This fight is VERY important."

"I know." She fastened the hitai-ate tighter around her head.

"You obviously don't! What if you lose? What if you don't make it into my team?"

"I wanted to be in Sasuke-niisan's team." She pursed her lips. "Or have a team of my own."

"What's wrong with my team?" I didn't mean to sound so indignant. "We're one member short and I could keep an eye on you during missions. Besides, do you have any idea how hard it was to get you this trial fight?"

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head. "I won't lose, I promise."

"Look, Kaida... I know you're not familiar with your opponent." We turned to look at the brown-haired girl with buns. "But Tenten's a weapon mistress. You should at least take some weapons of your own." I offered her my bag of kunai for about the fifth time.

"I said..." She sighed, pushing away the dark locks that escaped her disheveled braid. "I don't need them."

"Kaida!" Sasuke frowned down at her. He was about to say something else when Iruka stepped on the clearing they would use as fighting ground.

"Ready?" He asked the girls.

"Ready!" Tenten answered eagerly, walking up to him.

"Ready." Kaida nodded.

I gulped.

Why were we doing this again? I mean, the fact that she'd graduated from the Academy in the Rain Village didn't actually mean she was good at fighting and, to be honest, she didn't even look strong.

Not that I didn't trust my sister or anything, but she just looked so harmless! Not to mention small...

Why did she insist on being a ninja?

"Don't! Don't touch me! Don't!" (- Flashback)

My jaw locked in place as I remembered that night. If Kaida were really as strong as she should to bring Tenten down, then how were they able to do that to her?

"Tenten." I heard Neji say from across the clearing. "Don't be too harsh on her."

I don't know if I should've felt offended or glad. Aside from them, Sasuke's team and mine were also present and I could tell by the looks on their faces that they all expected nothing from her.

They were underestimating her, but then again, so was I.

"Good luck Kaida." Sasuke pat her gently on her back.

"Do your best." I said, trying to swallow my doubts and fear.

Did she even know how to use ninjutsu? She'd refused to train with us the previous day no matter how hard we'd insisted and had instead entertained herself in filling up water balloons and throwing them at random trees. The few times she'd trained with us she had used taijutsu only and, truth be told, she wasn't what you'd call "exceptional" at it.

"Go Kaida-Chan!" Sasuke's blond friend cheered as Kaida took her place in front of Tenten.

"Please remember, girls, that this is just a mock fight. So, I want a clean fight and DO NOT aim to kill." His eyes fell briefly over Tenten. "As for the others, you are not to step into the fight or give advice at ANY MOMENT." He glared at Sasuke and me. "Te fight will end when either of you surrenders or when I decide it's over. Now, if you're already, please begin."

He had barely stepped back when three Kunai glistened dangerously in each of Tenten's hands. I expected Kaida to at least strike a battle stance, but she merely stuffed her hands in her oversized black sweater.

"You shouldn't' take this so lightly." TenTen frowned. "I..."

She opened her mouth to say something else, but we never got to hear it. Her expression changed in a fraction of a second, a look of surprise taking over her features as the kunai hesitated in her hand.

"What's going on?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"I have no idea."

Kaida had her back turned to us; we couldn't see what Tenten had.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Tenten regained her posture. "There' no way you can be faster."

My breath caught as a kunai went flying in Kaida's direction. I knew well enough that she had no way of blocking it.

'Splash!'

"What?!"

The kunai spun wildly on mid-air before falling uselessly to the ground. Kaida stood on the same place she had before, except that her hands were now out of her pockets.

On her left hand, she held a wiggling, water-filled balloon and her right one was still held high after throwing the balloon that had stopped the kunai in its course.

"Balloons?" I gaped.

"Balloons?!" Tenten echoed indignantly, her face shining bright red. "You came her to challenge me with balloons?! ME?!"

Another kunai went flying at Kaida, only to be thrown off course as well.

"How about this?" She sent another three kunai her way. Kaida jumped high over Tenten's head to avoid them, but another round followed her.

'Splash! Splash! Splash!'

How was she doing that? I wondered as the glistening weapons fell in the little puddles that the water inside the balloons formed. How were her hand so fast and her aim so true?

The answer became clear as she landed behind Tenten and her face turned to us. I held myself back from gasping like the rest, but I couldn't help the look of shock on my face as I stared at her blood-red eyes.

"Sharingan..." So that's what Tenten had been staring at when she'd hesitated. I could now fully understand how much we'd underestimated her.

Kaida had never told us what her fighting style was, but I guess that's because we'd never bothered to ask. I think we all just cared so much about protecting her that we'd unconsciously categorized her as weak and unable to protect herself.

"Aaaargh!" Tenten roared. Her pride as weapon mistress obviously bruised.

The fight continued in the same way. Tenten soon got tired of kunai and switched to shuriken while Kaida's pockets ran out of ammo and she started detaching more balloons from her belt but, as was expected, there was no way her small stock could rival Tenten's arsenal.

"Hah!" Tenten cried out in triumph as Kaida had to duck and roll aside to dodge her attacked. "Looks like you're all out of tricks!"

"Really?" Kaida smiled as her hands quickly formed a chain of ninja signs. "Jinkouu no Justu!" (Artificial Rain Justu)

'Hshhh!' The puddles began to sizzle and bubble up until they all turned to steam and rose up in the air. Tenten readied herself to jump out of the way of any attack Kaida were readying, but nothing really happened.

"Hum..." Tenten cocked and eyebrow. "You know, if you're going to use Justu against me, at least make sure-"

'Broooom!'

Thunder clapped and we all looked up at the dark cloud that had formed over the battle field saw the first drops of rain splattered against our faces.

"This is where it starts!" Kaida announced, running towards Tenten and swinging a kick that she easily avoided.

"Great!" Tenten smirked and extended a bow-staff that she'd pulled out of the many pockets on her pants. "Now we're talking!"

She swung her staff at Kaida, missing her nose only by inches. Kaida reached forth and clasped her right hand around the staff while she formed a one-handed seal with the other, but Tenten was way too fast for that.

With a loud 'clink!' she jabbed the end of her weapon against Kaida's head band, which disoriented her long enough for her to take another swing and land it. I grit my teeth as the force of her attack sent my sister down on her knees.

Not caring whether she ended up in my team or not, I was about to stop the battle when I noticed that the expression on her face was not of pain.

She was smirking.

"Huh?" Tenten squinted down at her bo-staff with a puzzled expression. "What... what did you...?"

It appeared she was trying to raise it over her head, but was unable to. She finally gave up and tossed it aside, it landed too heavily for a simple collapsible weapon.

"What did you do to it?" She demanded, but Kaida was already on her feet and her seals had been formed.

"Gouu no Justu." (Heavy Rain Justu) She said softly. Her voice was barely audible over the murmuring of her artificial rain.

Nothing happened. I expected more thunder, perhaps violent winds, but nothing actually happened.

Until...

"Ugh!" Tenten's shoulders sagged and her knees bent slightly, as if she were really tired and could barely hold herself up.

"How... what..."

"My rain is no decoration or cheap effect." Kaida explained as Tenten was reluctantly brought to her knees by some invisible force. "I can alter its weight at my will and, how can you avoid it? You're all soaked up in it."

Tenten's face grew red, either out of anger or indignation. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she struggled in vain to get back on her feet.

Kaida raised her hand before her face, and then gently lowered it. Tenten's body lurched forward and she was now pinned to the ground. Kaida was obviously adding more weight.

"I... I..." Eyes shut, she struggled again against a justu she'd never faced before, and then her body relaxed and, taking a deep breath, she smiled. "I give up."

I would have cheered and ran to her, the same way Naruto and Sasuke did.

But it just wasn't my style.

"Well done." Tenten smiled down at her as she took the hand that Kaida had offered her to stand up. Brushing mud away from her pants, she walked back to her team.

"Congratulations." I nodded as she walked back to me. I decided not to mention her eyes, which were now back to their usual charcoal black. "That was amazing."


End file.
